Reunión
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Queridos Shinobis y Kunoichis de Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto os convoca a una reunión extraordinaria. ¡No se admiten protestas! ¡Aunque esteis muertos os presentáis! ¿Entendido Jiraya, y demás? -No entiendo que hago yo aquí.- ¡Lo que dice Kishi va a misa! TenTen Vs Ino. ¿Sakura celosa? Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankurou te quieren matar.¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Esas hormonas...


_**Este es un one-shot que os hago como adelanto, el cual no tiene nada que ver, del gran fic que estoy preparando. ShikaTema, obvio. ¿Os lo digo? Va…Se llamara…Al final de la historia esta muajajajaja.**_

_**Este One-Shot me parece tan divertido que me moría escribiéndolo. Espero que os guste también.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Que con todo el respeto, le pondré el fic. ¡Kishi guapo! **_

_**Esteoneshotloescribosinánimosdelucroysialguiensesienteidentificadoessólocosasuya…quizás.**_

_**Esa era la típica letra pequeña que viene en todas partes ¿no? Jajajja. Como la odio. Va en serio. Ojala que os guste.**_

_**La canción será **__Right Here-Ashes Remain. __**Que buenísima es esta canción.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**Reunión.**

-No entiendo qué demonios hago yo aquí.-

-¿Acaso no tenias ganas de vernos Neji?-Pregunto TenTen.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el chico Hyuuga.-

-¡Tú cállate pervertido! ¡Tú estás aquí porque me lo debes! ¿Sabes lo que me costó llorar cuando te moriste?-

-Sí, sí, como que fingiste…-

-¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunto tronando los puños.

-Nada, nada. Tienes razón Tsunade, lo fingiste genial.-

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con vosotros.-

-Tranquilo Itachi, no eres el único que sufre.-Le ánimo Kakashi.

-¡_Itachi-San_, que no se apague tu llama de la juventud!-Le dijo Gai dándole una palmada, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, en la espalda.

-¿Le puedo meter en un Genjutsu, _Kakashi-San_?-

-Por favor.-

-No es que no tenga ganas de veros TenTen, sólo que lo veo innecesario. Estoy muerto, además de una forma tonta.-

-¡Eh fue valiente, salvaste a Hinata, quien a su vez estaba protegiendo a Naruto!-

-Sí, Kiba lo que tu digas.-

-¡Yo no quería que murieras Neji!-Se acerco Lee a abrazarle.

-¡Eh, suéltame Lee! ¡Es extraño que me abraces!-

-Por lo menos es más real…-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ino?-

-¿No es obvio, Neji? Parece que la pareja fuerais tu y Lee, en vez de TenTen y tú.-Neji aparto rápidamente a Lee.

-¡TenTen y yo no somos nada!-

-No hace falta que me lo digas sí ya lo vi.-

-¿Cómo que ya lo viste?-

-No la sigas el juego TenTen…-

-¿¡Ósea, te parece normal que Lee llore cuando muere y tu no!? ¡Qué mierda de pareja amada por miles de fans sois! ¡Yo hubiera dejado de seguiros!-

-¡Eh, eso no fue cosa mía!-

-Ya,ya. ¡Qué mentirosos, yo cuando estoy con mi pareja no lo escondo!-

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-No te sigo TenTen.-

-Que si te refieres, a Sai, a Kiba, a Shikamaru, a Sasuke, a Naruto, Chouji…?-

-¿Me estas llamando puta?-

-No…Eso lo has dicho tú misma.-

Se acercaron la una a la otra poniendo sus frentes.

-¡Por lo menos yo lloro cuando uno de ellos está mal! ¡No como otras…Que no tienen sentimientos!-

-Da gracias que no tengo mis pergaminos aquí porque te haría trizas. Aunque por lo menos yo no soy presumida…-

-¿Presumida…? Prepárate, porque voy a entrar a tu mente para matarte con mi _Shintenshin No Jutsu._-

-Lo estoy esperando.-

Sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Qué problemático…-

-¿No se puede estar tranquila ni por dos minutos?-Pregunto desesperado Chouji.

-Esa Ino, se nota que ha salido a su madre...Pero soy feliz de que tenga tanto donde elegir.-Dijo suspirando Inoichi.

-Ino, yo creo que quitaría a uno de ellos de tu lista.-

-¿Mmm?-Pregunto esta apartando su vista de TenTen. Las dos miraron a quien había hablado.

-¿Y a quien sería Temari?-Pregunto TenTen.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Pero si es obvio! ¡Ves como no te enteras de nada!-Le dijo la Yamanaka.

-¿Cómo que no me entero de nada?-

-Aii, a quien habría que quitar es a Shikamaru.-

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Que están juntos!-

-¡No estamos juntos!-Gritaron los dos nombrados.

-Yayaya. Y yo me chupo el dedo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso también debería quitar a Naruto…-A Hinata se la ilumino la mirada

Sakura frunció el ceño y le empezó a dar un tic en una ceja pero las ignoro.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-¿No has oído los rumores? Dicen que han cambiado los sentimientos de un personaje y que Kishi está planeando algo gordo…-

A Sakura le creció una vena en la frente pero las siguió ignorando.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-Miro a Shikamaru y Temari quienes estaban sentados en diferentes sillones.-¡Shikamaru, Temari, ya tenéis pareja para salir juntos!-

-¡Que a mí no me gusta Shikamaru, ni estoy con él maldición! ¡Qué pesadas!-

-Sólo ignóralas.-La dijo Shikamaru.

-Claro, tú quieres que lo confirmen.-

-¿Pero para que iba a querer hacer tal cosa? ¡Eres demasiado problemática, mujer!-

-¿Qué has dicho?-Se acerco hasta el con la mirada sangrienta y tronando los puños.

-Qu-que no, que si no sería muy problemático.-

-¿Estás diciendo que sería problemático tener una relación conmigo?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sería un honor…!-Temari le miro con una ceja levantada mientras él se sonrojaba.-¡Es decir…! Ahhh, que problemática eres mujer.-

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas problemática!-Le cogió del chaleco acercándolo para pegarlo.

-¡Eh! ¡Tranquilízate mujer! Eres una agresiva, ¿lo sabías?-

-¿Agresiva..? Prepárate para morir, Nara…-

-Me gusta esta chica…-

-Menos mal que estoy muerto…-

-¿Has dicho algo Shikaku?-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!-

-Aunque ahora que lo decís chicas,-Empezó diciendo Sakura acercándose a Ino y TenTen.-Temari también tiene muchas opciones.-

-¡Oh, sí es cierto!-Concordó Ino. Temari, todavía agarrando a Shikamaru del chaleco y con el puño en alto, las miro al igual que él.-No me mires así Temari. Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, que es la que más me sorprende…-

-A mí dejadme en paz…-Soltó Itachi suspirando. Recibió una mirada asesina de parte del Nara.

-Y aún no acabo, Shino, Kakashi-Sensei, y la más oída, Naruto, sin contar a Shikamaru claro.-

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto esta soltando al Nara que cayó de bruces al suelo, y se acerco a ellas.-¿Cómo que ese _baka_? ¿En serio?-

-¿Naruto?-Preguntaron Gaara y Kankurou acercándose a él.

-¿Naruto?-Se pregunto Sakura, enviándole una mirada asesina al chico rubio. Su vena en la frente había crecido claramente.

-¿Naruto?-Se pregunto el Nara mirándole preparando su técnica de sombras.-

-¿Eh? ¿Me llamabais?-El chico se acerco al medio de la sala donde estaba Gaara.

Miro a todos que tenían miradas asesinas, lo cual no entendía y menos la de Gaara que parecía que tenía la misma de cuando estaba controlado por Shukaku. Miro a Kankurou y observo que estaba preparando sus marionetas contra él. La de Shikamaru nunca la había visto tan agresiva, vamos que casi se caga en los pantalones. La de Sakura…luego se iba a llevar otra hostia. Luego miro a Temari quien le miraba sorprendida e indignada. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Por qué le querían matar?

-Mmmm…¿Chicos? ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes con mi hermana?-Se acerco Kankurou cogiéndole de la chaqueta.

-¿Yo? ¿Con Temari? ¡Nada!-

-¡Y una mierda! ¿Por qué los fans escriben sobre vosotros si no tenéis nada?-

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Temari sólo es mi amiga! ¡Quien tiene algo con ella es Shikamaru!-Cerró los ojos mientras decía eso y ponía sus manos para protegerse del golpe.

-¿Shikamaru…?-Naruto abrió los ojos y saco la cabeza que estaba protegida por sus brazos.

-¡Sí, esa es la verdad, _ttebayo_!-Kankorou y Gaara giraron la cabeza lentamente y con miradas asesinas hacía el Nara quien cambio su mirada a una de miedo.

-Nara…-Dijeron los dos.

-Ehh…Yo no…Yo y Temari…-

-No somos nada Kankurou, Gaara.-

-Acaba la frase Nara.-Le pidió Gaara ignorando a su hermana.

Shikamaru pensó en todas las posibles salidas y no se le ocurrió ninguna…A parte de…

-Es Kishi quien quiere que este con ella. Yo sólo hago lo que me mandan.-Dijo aparentemente tranquilo.

-Ósea que si que estáis juntos. ¡Y no metas a Kishi en esto!-

-¡Él es quien escribe el manga!-

-¡Pero tú eres Shikamaru y quien hace el papel, maldición!-

-¡Sí fuera así, hace mucho que hubiera tenido algo con Temari!-

Grito sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Temari le miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qu-qué estás diciendo, vago?-

-No te hagas la tonta que tú también quieres, _Temari-San_.-Ese Temari-San lo dijo de forma tan sensual y con una mirada tan ardiente que Temari se sonrojo un poco y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Más quisieras, _niño_!-

Shikamaru sonrió, pero entonces se dio cuenta como los otros dos Sabaku No le miraban tenebrosamente, mientras que Gaara preparaba su arena que estaba ya alrededor de él, y Kankurou ya tenía sus marionetas listas.

-¿Cómo quieres morir Nara?-Pregunto el Kazekage.

-Te damos la oportunidad decidir.-Le dijo el marionetista.

-¿Y si no quiero morir…?-

-Esa no es una cosa a debatir.-Le aclaro sombrío el pelirrojo.

-_Mendosukei…_-Y corrió intentando escapar de la arena y de los aguijones envenenados de las marionetas.-Y yo que quería una vida tranquila, y mira en lo que me he metido. ¡AH!-Esquivo de milagro un aguijón, mientras veía a la arena venir.-_Kuso…_-

-¿No le vas a ayudar Temari?-Le pregunto TenTen.

-É l se lo merece, por vacilarme.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-La secundo Ino.

-Sakura-Chan, ¿Por qué estas enfadada?-

-Por nada Naruto.-Una vena la palpaba en la frente.

-Va díselo Sakura.-

-Sí Sakura, se te nota en la mirada…-

-¡Callaos las dos!-Grito enojada a TenTen e Ino, respectivamente.

-Reconócelo, Sakura.-

-Reconócelo tú también, Temari.-

-¿De qué habláis chicas?-Pregunto Naruto confundido.

-No cambies de tema, aquí se está hablando de tu relación con Naruto.-

-¿Ehhhh?-Dijo confundido el Uzumaki.

-¡Sólo somos amigos!-

-Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas Sakura.-La dijo Ino como cuando le das la razón a un tonto.-¡Hinata! ¡Ven que he oído una noticia que te interesara!-

Ella vino rápido. Sakura estaba mirando a Ino como si la quisiera matar.

-¿Qué pasa _Ino-Chan_?-

-Naruto te ha pedido una cita.-

-¿Quéeeeeee?-Grito toda sonrojada la Hyuuga. Para desmayarse después.

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-Naruto…-

-Yo no la he pedido nada Sakura-Chan no me mates…-

-¿Cómo que no? Si me acuerdo yo. Pero me dijiste que no se lo dijera a Sakura. ¡Además la pobre Hinata ya se ha desmayado, mira que sois!-

-Eso es tu culpa Ino…-La dijo TenTen.

-¿Quéee? ¡No!-Miro como a Sakura le salían estrellas brillantes sedientas de sangre de un _baka_ por los ojos.-Pero si yo no…-

-¡Cuidado Naruto!-Grito Shikamaru mientras pasaba corriendo escapando a duras penas de la arena y de lo aguijones de la marionetas.

Pero no pudo evitar empujar al Uzumaki y que este tirara a Sakura al suelo cayendo encima de ella.

-¡Por _Kami_! Voy a para esto de una vez.-Dijo Temari mientras se dirigía a un Shikamaru que se encontraba en el suelo sudando, y a sus hermanos que estaban preparados para matarle.

-¿Últimas palabras Nara?-Le pregunto el marionetista.

-Ya que voy a morir…¡No me arrepiento de lo que dije!-Y puso los brazos delante de su cara intentando sobrevivir a los ataques.

-¡Yo le mato!-Grito Kankorou.

Segundos antes de lanzarlos se pararon en seco, Temari se puso delante de él a defenderle.

-¿Qué demonios haces Temari? ¡Déjanos matarle!-

-No, habéis tenido vuestra oportunidad y no lo habéis hecho, Kankurou.-

-Te dije que no te pusieras delante cuando le dispare las balas de arena…-

-¡Le quería matar yo, Gaara! ¡No seas egoísta!-

Shikamaru bajo sus brazos y observo que Temari le estaba defendiendo. Era sin duda, un milagro.

-Además, creo que ya soy mayorcita para decidir con quién voy o que hago, ¿_ne_?-

-Pero Temari…-

-No hay peros Kankurou.-

-Muy bien, escúchame atentamente Nara. Como hagas algún daño mental o físic…perdón sólo mental, con lo otro bromeaba. Cómo se lo hagas, iré a donde quiera que estés y nada me impedirá matarte. ¿Esta claro, Nara?-

-Cómo el cristal.-

-Gaara, tú…¡Bien, Nara! ¡Apruebo esta relación! ¡Pero te vigilare muy de cerca…!-

-Perfecto.-Dijo sonriendo.

Los dos se alejaron a sentarse en los sillones.

-¡No hay ninguna relación! Maldición, ¿cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?-

-Hasta que tú misma te lo creas Temari…-

-¿Eh, que estás diciendo va-

-Shhh.-La callo poniéndola un dedo en los labios.-Te tengo que agradecer que me salvaras.-Se iba a acercar a sus labios cuando esta se aparto y cogió su abanico. El Nara abrió los ojos y la vio con su abanico.-¿Eh? Temari no iras a…-

-_Ichi No Hoshi._-

Le lanzo el justo de viento de una luna empujando al Nara contra la pared.

-¡Vuelve a interrumpirme cuando hablo y te lanzare el Ninpo Kaimatachi No Jutsu! ¿Entendido?-Dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible para el Nara.

-_Kuso…_-Dijo Shikamaru tocándose la espalda mientras intentaba andar.-Mujer problemática…-

Sakura se encontraba sonrojada a más no poder al estar Naruto encima de ella. Y Naruto, bueno, él no era menos.

-No me lo puedo creer, ni así se van a besar…-Dijo Ino. Naruto y Sakura ni la escucharon estaban tan embobados mirándose que ni oyeron ni una palabra.

-Sí serás lento _Dobe_…Dame una pelota, Karin.-Esta se la dio.

-¿Qué planeas _Sasuke-Kun_?-

-A ese idiota de Naruto, siempre hay que estarle ayudando. Ahora veras…-

Sasuke lanzo la pelota hacia Naruto y Sakura dándole al Uzumaki en la cabeza provocando así que se dieran un dulce beso. Naruto no se lo creía y abría los ojos de la impresión al igual que Sakura. Naruto se aparto rápidamente.

-Y-yo lo siento _Sakura-Chan_.-Se puso de pie.-No fue culpa mía, el balón me dio y-

-¡Buenos días chicos!-Kishimoto entro gritando y saludando a todos por lo que Sakura sonrojada se levanto y Naruto le ayudo a hacerlo.

-Gracias y n-no pasa nada, Naruto.-Le sonrió y Naruto se sonrojo también. Los dos apartaron la mirada.

-¿Por qué nunca cambiaras _Dobe_? Debes de estar ciego, tío.-

-¡A ver todos atentos!-Les aviso Kishimoto.-Cómo estoy bastante ocupado escribiendo el manga y poniendo nerviosos a los fans, mientras también ayudo a Pierrot en la película…-

-¡Por cierto, estoy en contra de mi corte de pelo en esa película! ¡Mi pelo es largo y en puntas, no corto que parezco calvo!-

-Tu madre hablo conmigo esta mañana de lo mismo. ¿Y es que no entendéis que eso no es cosa mía? ¡Además es exagerado decir que estas calvo!-

-Yo ya no me creo nada…-

-Bueno a lo que voy. Cómo tengo tanto trabajo he decidido reuniros para que respondáis las cartas de los fans en lo referido a parejas.-

-¿Quéeeeeeee?-Gritaron todos.

-Ese será vuestro nuevo trabajo durante esta semana.-

-¡Pero entonces el capítulo…!-Grito Naruto.

-No hay hasta la semana que viene.-

-¡Pero eso es injusto para los Fans! ¡Algún día se enteraran de que hay capítulos cada dos semanas porque nos pones a trabajar en tus cosas!-

-Bahbahahabahbah. Memeces. Poneos a trabajar chicos. Aquí,-Dijo dando paso a algunos hombres con cajas y cajas de cartas.-tenéis las que debéis de responder. Pone el nombre de la pareja así que ánimo. ¡Nos vemos!-

_Pensamiento de Kishimoto para el próximo manga: ¿Que hare ahora? ¿Cambio de ropa a Temari, o a Sasuke? ¡Ah ya se, mato a alguien más…! No, no. Mi casa se incendiaría. ¿Meto un poco de NaruSasu…? Mmm…No…¡Ya sé! Já, ¡qué listo eres Kishimoto! Les hare creer a todos que esto sigue siendo un Shonen, aunque evidentemente haya parejas obvias.-_Rio orgulloso de su hazaña.-_¿Pero cómo hago eso? Mmmm…Me toca otra noche en vela. Bueno, me pondré a pensar cómo voy a poner ahora a Shikamaru en la película. ¡Ah, ya sé! Sí a Naruto le he cortado el pelo, hagamos una revolución…¡Pondré a Shikamaru con el pelo corto también!-_Río de nuevo orgulloso.-_Kami, me van a matar…-_Pensaba mientras se iba riendo y los otros le miraban raro.

-Eh, -Pregunto Naruto en general.-¿Cómo os han llamado?-

-A mí y a Hinata, KibaHina.-Respondió Kiba.

-A mí y al pervertido de Jiraya, JiraTsuna.-

-Já, ¡qué bien me caen!-Tsunade le ignoro y siguió leyendo.

-A mí y a Matsuri, GaaMatsu.-Matsuri sonreía emocionada.

-A mí y a TenTen, KankuTen.-

-¿Y por qué me unen contigo? Bueno que más da, a mí y a Neji, NejiTen.-

-¡Pero si esa pareja no existe TenTen!-

-¡Cállate Ino!-

-¡Seguro que todos ponen en sus cartas que les ha decepcionado el NejiTen!-

-¡Ya verás cómo no!-Mira a Neji.-¿A que no Neji?-Le ve leyendo la carta alucinado. TenTen la coge y también la empieza a leer.-¡Só-Sólo es una persona!-

-Sí, sí seguid leyendo. Por cierto, a mí y a Sai, SaiIno; y a mí y a Kiba, KibaIno; y a mí y a Shikamaru, ShiakaIno; y a mí y a Sasuke, SasuIno; y a-

-¡Cállate Ino!-La gritaron todas.

-A mí y a Ino, ChoIno.-

-A mí y a Karin, SasuKarin.-

-A mí y a Sasuke-Kun, SasuHina; y a mí y a Na-Naruto-Kun, NaruHina.-Dijo colorada la ojiperla.

-Pues a mí y a Naruto, NaruSaku.-Dijo todo orgullosa la pelirosa. Naruto sólo se sonrojo.

-Pues a mí y a Temari, ShinoTema.-

-No te ilusiones Shino…-Le dijo Shikamaru, celoso.

-A mí y a Itachi, ItaTema; a mí y a Naruto, NaruTema; a Sasuke y a mí, SasuTema…-

-Sí ya nos hemos enterado, estas muy solicitada.-Dijo cortando a la Sabaku No. No quería seguir alargando su lista de las personas a las que matar, o maldecir si ya estaban muertas.- A mí y a Sakura, ShikaSaku;-Naruto le miro como si le quisiera atravesar con su _Rasengan._-y a mí y a Temari, ShikaTema.-

-¡Qué bonito!-Grito Ino.-¡Me encanta vuestro nombre!-

-¿Nuestro nombre, eh?-Pregunto Shikamaru con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-No es para tanto…-Dijo Temari en un susurro y poniéndose nerviosa ante la mirada del Nara.

_¡Maldito niño! ¿Por qué eres tan sexy, demonios?-_Shikamaru al ver que la miraba fijamente se sonrojo ante la idea que había tenido, pero decidido a hacerla.-_¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Y por qué de un momento a otro se sonroja y ahora esta tan serio? ¿Qué coño planea?-_Shikamaru entonces sin que le vea nadie y viendo que ella tenía la mirada en él, la guiña un ojo_.-¡Por Kami…!-_Temari se sonrojo al nivel de un tomate maduro, y giro su cabeza como si volviera a leer la carta.-_¡Joder! ¡No he visto cosa más sexy en toda mi vida! ¡Ese hombre está hecho para revolucionar las hormonas femeninas! ¡No es normal que quiera…sólo después de haberme guiñado un ojo! Esta chica de la carta…TemariAckerman06, tiene toda la razón. Vale, si quieres jugar, juguemos Shikamaru…_

_Nunca creía que iba a funcionar tan bien…¡Se ha puesto tan roja que es la primera vez que la veo ponerse así! Así que la pongo nerviosa, ¿ne? Da igual que me evites la mirada, Temari-San. No voy a dejar que nadie se acerca a ti, y menos ese Uchiha o el baka de Naruto. Já, ni en sueños.-_Shikamaru deja la carta que está leyendo y mira de reojo a Temari quien estaba leyendo atentamente la carta. De repente, se levanta del suelo y se sienta en un sillón que había ahí cerca, como muchos otros habían hecho, -_¿Tan cansada esta? Luego me dice a mí.-_Shikamaru la mira ya sin disimulo.-_Son las piernas más sexys que he visto en mi vida y…-_Shikamaru se queda sin aire por unos segundos, no llevaba el kimono, pero llevaba la ropa con la que fue a la reunión de Kages. Temari había hecho de nuevo el cruce de piernas, pero esta vez el era mayor y había descubierto sus instintos u hormonas.-_Esa mujer problemática…¡Me va a volver loco! ¡A todo mi cuerpo!-_Ella levanta la vista de la carta apoya su codo en su pierna, y sujeta con su mano su cabeza poniéndola en su barbilla.

-¿Ves algo que te guste Shikamaru?-La dijo con la voz orgullosa y sonriendo de medio lado.

-N-no. Na-nada. N-no es nada.-Dijo todo rojo y tartamudeando. Decidió que volver a leer esa carta era lo más entretenido del mundo. Y no sólo para él…

Ella se acerco y se puso de rodillas acercando su boca a su oído y mordiendo, suavemente, la zona de su pendiente. Él soltó un suspiro excitado y encantado de haber sentido los dientes de la Sabaku No en su piel.

-Pues tu "amigo" de ahí abajo, no dice lo mismo…-Le dijo Temari susurrando en su oído y señalando a su entrepierna.

El se sonrojo de nuevo y la miro acusándola de haberlo provocado eso. Temari sonrió orgullosa.

Entonces, la de Suna se agarro con la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo del pelinegro, luego inclino su cuerpo hacia delante, alargando su mano izquierda, y provocando que su culo casi le diera en la cara al Nara. Shikamaru empezaba a hiperventilar.

-¿Te-Tema-ri?-

-¿Sí?-Respondió ella inocentemente.

-¿Qu-qué est-as ha-hacien-do? –

Ella se puso normal, quedando de cuclillas en frente del Nara y enseñándole su mano izquierda.

-Estaba cogiendo otra carta. Ya había terminado de leer y responder la otra.-Ella sonrió con prepotencia.-¿Algún problema _Shikamaru-Kun_?-Esa forma de decir su nombre le estaba calentando aún más.-¿No querías jugar?-Temari se levanto riendo y sentándose, de la misma forma en el sillón.

Shikamaru se quedo mirando fijamente a las cajas llenas de cartas en frente suyo. Ahora le parecían muy interesantes, su forma cuadrada perfecta, su gran calidad el cartón, su_…¿A quien quería engañar? ¡Estaba evitando la mirada de esa mujer que le volvía loco y le había calentado en apenas dos minutos! Ahora tendría que quedarse allí más tiempo hasta que se le bajara el calentón. Porque claro, no podía levantarse en medio de todos porque se le notaba. ¡Y más con sus hermanos ahí! ¡Debía de estar loco! ¡Si le vieran así…ahora sí que Temari no podría hacer nada! Pero, al fin y al cabo, el había comenzado. Él había empezado un juego, un reto, uno de sus tantos tira y afloja, en el que sabía que tendría muy difícil ganar…_

-Esa molesta y problemática mujer…-Dijo susurrando.

Shikamaru sabía que había perdido una batalla, pero, la guerra sólo acababa de empezar.

**S**_&_**T**

_**¡Os lo prometo que lo he intentado!¡He intentado poner más de una pareja! Pero es que Shikamaru y Temari, el ShikaTema, es el ShikaTema. ¿Sabéis no? Es que pufff. **_

_**Me reído más escribiendo esto. Me muero jajajaj. Lo de la ropa, es que Temari y Sasuke son los que más han cambiado de ropa en todo Shippuden.**_

_**Bueno, y pido perdón a Kishi jajajajaj. Vamos a ver, lo he hecho con todo mi cariño. **_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Por cierto el fic grande ShikaTema que estoy preparando se llamara…"Mr.&Mrs. Nara" ¿Os suena de algo? Muajajajaja.(Risa maléfica).**_

_**-¿Te burlas de mi TemariAckerman06?-**_

_**-¡No!¡No es así Kishi!-**_

_**-Pues, ahora matare a Temari.-**_

_**-Pues tendrás que buscarte una nueva casa…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-¡Vale! ¡La dejare viva! ¿Contenta?-**_

_**-Sip3.-**_

_**Después de esta mini conversación, vuelvo a reiterar que te adoro Kishimoto jajajaja. En serio.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
